Kakashi Curse Naruto's Burden
by Chaspol
Summary: AU. Kakashi died in the Land of Waves, Team Seven is broken, and the chunin exams are coming up. Naruto/Sakura other pairing Unknown besides Asuma/Kurenai.
1. Naruto's Second Burden

disclaimer = I do not own Naruto

"Believe it" = character speaking

"_Believe it_" = character thoughts

"**Believe it**" = Demon/inner Speaking

"_**Believe it**_" = Demon/inner Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Leaf Village - Stone of heroes_KIA stone

'_Why did he die, how did Zabuza get that kunai into Kakashi sensei's heart._' thought Naruto as he looked down at the stone of Heroes and he reached up to touch his leaf headband that covered his right eye, '_Kakashi sensei why did you give me the Sharingan, did you know Sasuke was going to be like this. Sasuke planning something and Sakura and I have no idea what he up to. I wish you were here to help us. The team is broke up Sasuke is working with a man named Gai Maito, Sakura is with Kurenai Yuhi and team eight and I am working Asuma Sarutobi and team ten._'

The wind started to pick up and blow up some leaves. Naruto grabbed a oak leaf out of the air and Sliced with his wind charka.' _sensei I learned I have wind charka and the secret to the shadow clones but I wind only use the sharingan as ace in a fight so I can make my own name and not be the second copy ninja. Have to go Asuma is a slave driver be I have to catch up. I will not be back for a bit later Kakashi sensei rest in price'_ with the last thought Naruto left the stone.

* * *

Leaf Village - Training Field Ten

Training field ten is a open field with a cherry tree in the Middle and Oak, Maple, Pine, around the outside of the Field. From the path that connects the fields together on the opposite side is a pond there is stream feed.

"Hello Asuma sensei" greeted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, how is your wind manipulation coming?"replied Asuma

"I will show you," Naruto grabbed a maple leaf and split it in two," See I have got better with it and by the way where is team ten, They are here before me everyday?," as Naruto sat under a cherry tree.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, left to get team eight for genjutsu training and will be back in half a hour, Ok"

"Ya, it's alright" replied Naruto in a quite voice

"I told you on our first day if something is troubling you, you can talk to me about it, so what got you depressed?", as Asuma sat down beside Naruto.

"Its the first time since the wave mission that I have really seen Sakura and I am being trained to kill the guy she loves," Naruto closes his only eye '_damn it sasuke I wish you would take your head out of your ass so I dont have to go through this._'

"Oh that has you troubled," Asuma says, "Think of it this way, in a battle you have a group of soldiers, and two generals. One General is you and the other is Sasuke. Your teams are deployed for a battle and part way through the battle Sasuke sells out his team for what every he wants, so your choices are Kill him and save his team or let sasuke go and fight a up hill battle."

"Ok but I hate to think that he would do that."

"If he hurt Sakura what would you do Naruto?" asked Asuma

"I'd destory Him, Sakura is the person I love, but I know I don't have much of a change with her right now with sasuke around with his greatness," Naruto move to the pond in the training field "Asuma sensei I'm going to mediate to see if a can make contact with the fox, so if you can wake me when team eight gets here that will be great."

"Sure No problem Naruto just be careful when you talk to the fox got it?"

"got it," Naruto took to the mediating position.

* * *

Naruto Mind - Sewer Section

Naruto's Sewer mind section has a seven foot high ceiling. There are six clear pipes on both walls four small on each wall that are filled with a red colour substance and two blues filled that are above and below the four small reds. There is ankle deep black water on the floor.

"Ya another dark place in my mind and I hated the cave section because of my memories." Naruto stands up and looks around and notices "Both the blue and red substances in the pipes are going in two different ways." The blues full pipes are flowing left to right and the red one are flowing right to left.

"Ok coin toss head blue, tails red" Naruto makes a coin appear and tosses it in the air. As the coin comes down a low growl is heard in the distance coming from where the red pipes come from. The coin hit the ground and gets Naruto's attention and the coin was tail so he followed the red pipes.

As Naruto walked down the hallway following the pipe he thought he could hear breathing down the hall. Down the hall the breathing got louder unit the pipes on the left side of the hallway went into a room, so Naruto turn left in the room and the shot ceiling to a hundred foot high from the seven foot high hallway. Opposite Naruto there is a cage door ninty feet high and up six feet from the floor there is a paper seal.

A shadow moved behind the cage door and it said "**Welcome Kit, it's about time you came here**"


	2. Sakura's Training

disclaimer = I do not own Naruto

"Believe it" = character speaking

"_Believe it_" = character thoughts

"**Believe it**" = Demon/inner Speaking

"_**Believe it**_" = Demon/inner Thoughts

AN. Sorry about the first version of chapter 2, I know it was crap and has been rewriting and re-released with chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 2 Leaf Village - Training field eight

Training field is the same as field ten but the cherry tree in the middle is a group of White pines five of them and they are in a star pattern. Other then that there is no pond on this field but a river on eastern side of the field the path to the rest on the fields is on the western side.

' _It's hard too believe that one month a go our sensei die on our first C rate mission. Damn it I was so weak than I had to stay out of the fighting, Sasuke-kun went down against the Fake hunter nin who used ice Ninjutsu, if Naruto had not use that power he has we all would be dead_.' thought Sakura as she waited for team eight and their sensei.

'_I dont remember Naruto taking a hit to the right eye but than again I was so worried about sasuke-kun that I may not have seen it_.'

'_I wonder what that power is you have Naruto, why did your clam up when we asked about it at the land of waves._'

* * *

Flashback (a day after the battle on the bridge)

"Idoit?" yelled sasuke

"What Bastard?" repied Naruto

"What was that power on the bridge you used to kill the hired men?", Sasuke thought '_That power will make me a god, Itachi will die_.'

"What are you talking about I remember you taking a hit for me than nothing."

"How can you not remember the fight you ran up and killed of the men single handed none of them could stop you so what is it or where did you get that power."

"Naruto please tell us what is was and we leave you alone." asked Sakura

"I'm telling you that I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Ok than what under your headband?" asked Sasuke

"You tell me." replied Naruto and he lifted the headband to show Kakashi's sharingan.

End Flashback

* * *

'_All we got when we got was need questions than answers like, how did Naruto get sensei's eye or what that power he use was._'

* * *

FlashBack (Leaf Village three weeks ago)

"Team seven here to see lord hokage" said the secretary

"Send them in," repied the hokage. The team of three walked in and the aged man raised look of confusion, "Naruto where is kakashi?"

"Dead hokage-sama," repied Naruto 'Hokage-sama, shit this is bad' thought the Old hokage, "Sasuke and Sakura leave for a moment I need to speak the Naruto alone.", with that Sakura and Sasuke left the room.

* * *

With the Hokage and Naruto

"Naruto Whats the matter?"

"Sensei gave me his Sharingan," and Naruto moved his headband from his right eye to show the sharingan, "see."

"Ah but thats not all of it is it?" the hokage said with a look that said ^spit it out.^

"Sasuke and Sakura are trying to find out about the kyuubi and I do not know what happened on the bridge after I blacked out."

"Go have a rest, I'll call you after I deal with your team." with that Naruto fall asleep on the couch in the hokages office.

* * *

15 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were let back in

Sasuke and Sakura walked back in and Sakura and seen Naruto and stayed quite but Sasuke demanded in a loud voice, "Hokage-sama I want to know where Naruto got all that power he used on the bridge in the land of waves."

The aged man asked "What was the power like?"

"it was like Naruto could not be killed, like a animal enraged trying to kill what ever threated it, so what is it"

The hokage smirk widened " A bloodline limit that is a S ranked secret."

Sakura asks, "Why is a bloodline limit an S ranked secret?"

"Its an S secret because of all the enemies Naruto's father made with it so thats why."

"So thats the secret to his power!" spoke Sasuke.

"So what does it do lord Hokage?" asked Sakura.

"Very simple it gives Naruto two chakra sources and massive regeneration to heal from any attack or any poison. As well as a animalistic rage that is very hard to stop, so think what would happen if a army of little Naruto's attacked by the time we kill one, we will have lost a hundred men that is the secret you wished to know." repied the hokage.

Sarutobi looked to see Naruto getting up from the couch adn waved him to join his teammates for the next part. "Team seven I am braking you guy up to train under three different jonin Sasuke Gai of Team nine will be your sensei, Sakura Kurenai of team eight is your sensei, and Naruto you will be training under my son Asuma who is the sensei of team ten. New go meet you new sensei."

End flashback

* * *

'_I have to thank the Hokage for the great sensei she helped me with my genjutsu and even helped me pick out a weapon to start training with._'

"Sakura nice to see you are still here early." Kurenai stated as her and team eight walked up to Sakura.

"hey Pinky, how is it going today?" asked Kiba with Akamaru giving a bark to greeting.

"Kiba are we going to have a repreat of the first time I was here " replied Sakura.

Kiba went snow white and said "Dont kill Sakura please".

"Fine that was your only warning"

Kurenai asked, "How long can you hold the Hell Viewing jutsu and Tree Binding Death jutsu for, Sakura?"

"Hell viewing jutsu I can hold it for fifteen minutes now and Tree Binding Death I can hold it for five minute long enough to disable an enemy quickly but only if they don't have the Sharingan or the Byakugan, Kurenai Sensei," said Sakura '_Its nice to have a sensei who has some genjutsu for me to learn._'

* * *

Flashback (First Day of training with Kurenai)

"Hey pinky's here," yelled Kiba

"Kiba come here for a minute I have gift for you," said Sakura in a sing song voice. Hinata, Shino and Kurenai that it was a bad idea for Kiba to go to Sakura but did not tell him that.

"So what is it"

"THIS!" Akamaru sencing danger jumped from Kiba's Head and ran to Hinata, seconds before Kiba was hit to the ground and being stomped on by Sakura. "If you ever call me Pinky again, the pain will be worst got it." A moan of pain was the reply from Kiba.

"Sakura I would ask you not to kill on of my students please."

"Sorry Kurenai sensei but if he does not learn not to taunt people, He does not get hurt."

"Ok fair enough, now come I have so scrolls for you to learn for OK." Sakura walked over to Kurenai and Kurenai hand her 3 scrolls. "Hell Viewing jutsu and Tree Binding Death jutsu are on two of the scrolls, that includes the theory of the jutsu and the Handsigns and the last scroll is your training schedule. Now all of you guy start with the tree walking exercise."

End Flashback

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked into Training field Eight. "Forehead is that you." yelled Ino

"Pig shut it"

"make me forehead," Sakura started making hand signs for Hell Viewing Jutsu.

"Ino stop it and Sakura do not use that jutsu," yelled Kurenai and Sakura stopped before the last handsign.

"Kurenai sensei, Asuma asked us to come you while he talked to Naruto for our Training."

"Ah thats right well team lets move"

"lets go before Naruto starts looking for trouble, I have no idea how you put up with him forehead." said Ino

"Stuff it pig before I do!" yelled Sakura ' _Naruto, and Sasuke, I will show you I will no longer need protecting._'


	3. Kyuubi

disclaimer = I do not own Naruto

"Believe it" = character speaking

"_Believe it_" = character thoughts

"**Believe it**" = Demon/inner Speaking

"_**Believe it**_" = Demon/inner Thoughts

AN. Sorry about chapter 2, I know its crap and has been rewriting and re-released with this chapter at 12:08 AM thursday 25/2010.

Poll for (What Should be Naruto's weapon for the chunin Exam?)

sword 6 votes

claws 2 votes

Bo Staff 1 vote

Kunai with Chain 0 votes.

* * *

Chapter 3 Naruto Mind - Sewer Section - Kyuubi's Cage

The cage room has a ceiling that goes up a hundred feet high. Opposite the hallway is a cage door ninty feet high and up six feet from the floor there is a paper seal. The distance from the Hallway to the cage door is a hundred feet.

-A shadow moved behind the cage door and it said "**Welcome Kit, it's about time you came here**"

" So your The nine tailed fox that attack the leaf village thirteen years ago."

-" **Yes I am**," spoke kyuubi has he moved his tails out of the way to reveal his crimson eyes to Naruto, "**Well Kit what do you know about your former sensei?**"

"I know he coped a thousand jutsu, was a student of the Yondaime and got his Sharingan when his teammate died protecting them, why?" asked Naruto moving back and standing is the middle of the room.

-" **During the battle on the bridge your sensei used the shadow clone jutsu and was probably going to do a substitution with it.**" replied Kyuubi.

" why would he have done it his was winning his fight so"

-"** Because he wanted an escape route if bandage boy got the upper hand, and he did, before you blacked out you let the masked nin go and he ran to save his master. Your sensei was using a jutsu at the time and could not stop, so he kill the Masked one but the bandaged one attacked and your sensei forgot about his clone and took the hit.**"

-Kyuubi layed his head on the floor and continued,"** After the hit was made your sensei strike the last blow to Zabuza and dropped beside you. His clone come up to the both of you and used the hidden mist jutsu so your team did not see want the clone and it master where talking about.**"

"Wait are you saying the clone of Kakashi-sensei transplanted the Sharingan from Kakashi to me?"

-"**Yes at the time it showed your sensei copied some medical ninjutsu and had his clone do the transplant.**"

_'Ok so thats how he did it, so now why did sensei give me it and not Sakura or Sasuke'

-"**To answer that thought, your friend Sasuke is an Uchiha so him, will or may have got the Sharingan and for Pinky her chakra levels are too low to use it in battle.**"

"What happened after the transplant Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

-"**Gato and his men came to kill Zabuza and hie partern plus if he fail the bridge builder and your team. So I am not wanting to die, I released a little chakra into your body to move it and kill of Gato's men and Gato himself to protect myself and keep you alive.**"

"Great I was trying to figure out what happened and how Sasuke and Sakura got the idea I unstoppable. 'Great' thanks Kyuubi."

-"**I aim to please but its time to look to the future and I have deal for you Kit.**"

"This should be good."

-"**The deal is I will train you in the use of the Sharingan and will unlock the Mangekyou level, later for you but you have to sign the Fox summon contract and summon my mate in here twice a week that is the deal kit.**"

Naruto sat down where he was standing, "But why make a deal about the Sharingan fox with me because I dont plan on using it?"

_'_**Why, why, why did I get sealed into an Idiot, what did I do to deserve such a fate. Oh yeah I had to be controlled and forced to attack the leaf village and it made to be the day him was born and his dad made to seal me to him. Just Great**_'

-"**The Sharingan you have contains three tomoe which allows you to see the image of your attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body,and can allow the Uchiha clan member to track the movement of an opponent and copying of an opponents attack. For avoiding incoming attacks, the Uchiha's speed and agility will greatly control whether they can move to avoid it. This prevents wasteful movement and allows you to conserve chakra in battle. It allows you to synchronize their movement to strike at an area moments before your opponent is even in that spot.**" spoke Kyuubi and raised his head and yoice.

-"**It also grants you the ability to do Genjutsu and hypnosis after locking eyes with an enemy. This can be used to cause your opponent to do an attack of the your choosing. This hypnosis can also be used as a Genjutsu counter, which is the ability to turn a Genjutsu spell back upon the original caster without the requirement of forming any handseals.**"

"So what is this Mangekyou level?"

-"**The Mangekyou level is the final level of the Sharingan. The level is unlocked when you sharingan has three tomoe's and you kill your best friend, but I offer a way to unlock it without killing anyone but you have to go with my deal Kit. I am stuck in a idiot.**"

"Stuff it Furball your in the cage, so why should I make your sentence in your prison pleasant now?"

-"**Kit the deal is for your your growth and because if you die, I die, I do not want to die. Oh kit your Hokage is training you to kill your friend or did you forgot ****that?**"

Naruto bowed his head and his hair cover his eye, "No I did not forgot that but it only if Sasuke leaves the village that I have to kill him."

-"**Well I'm offering what you will need the upper hand to kill him and you only has to use if he betarys your village.**"

"I need time to think about the deal, in a week you will have a answer."

-"**Very well I have waited thirteen years to meet you, whats a week more come back next week kit.**" With that Naruto left his mediative state and returned to the real world.

* * *

Leaf Village - Training Field Ten Naruto came out his mediating position and told Asuma," Asuma-sensei I meet"

"Naruto not now the rest of the team just got here, later I prosime." replied Asuma with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Team eight coming into the field.


	4. AN

AN

Sorry I have not put a new chapter up because a week after the release of the story my girlfriend died in a Car crush. I started writing chapter 4 but I also going to rewrite chapter two and three and maybe one. Sorry to the Forty people who have faved the story. May 2 is when I release it again.


End file.
